Sarah
by Carol Susan Jane Danvers
Summary: Conoce a Sarah. Una chica torpe y distraída que, luego choca con Steve Rogers, literalmente y él sabe que es especial. One shot! Y en el futuro tal vez algo más. Doy asco en resúmenes. Ah, casi olvidaba: SPOILERS de Winter Soldier, creo(?)


En el Smithsonian, la exhibición en honor al Capitán América aún seguía en pié. Cada día llegaba muchísima gente solo para verle, y aprender más sobre el hombre que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por su país durante los años cuarenta, en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Niños ahí, hombres por allá e incluso mujeres que se atrevían a ir por su cuenta y no por sus maridos o sus hijos.

Ese era el caso de Sarah.

—Wow—mururó para sí misma, observando a través de sus lentes aquellas enormes imágenes del mismísimo Steve Rogers. —Esto es increíble—aún le parecía algo asombroso todo aquello y en verdad era impresionante, al menos así lo consideraba.

Caminó un poco más, observando el panorama e ignorando a los centenares de personas que pasaban a su lado, y que estaban tanto o más interesados en eso que ella.

Llegó hasta el frente de los maniquíes, en los que representaban a los siete miembros de los Comandos Aulladores. Los más destacados entre ellos, el Capitán América, y su fallecido amigo, Bucky Barnes.

Se quedó ahí unos segundos, admirando todo eso y pensando en qué hubiera sido de ella si también hubiera pasado setenta años congelada… frunció el ceño para sí misma y desechó ese pensamiento al instante. Definitivamente, sería horrible.

Negó con su cabeza varías veces, y mejor dispuso a alejarse. Dando pasos hacia atrás, mirando todo, casi guardándolo en su memoria. No existía nada más que ella y la historia sobre Capitán América y la Segunda Guerra Mundial en ese instante, y no fue hasta que chocó con alguien que la chica reaccionó sobresaltándose violentamente.

Rápidamente volteó sobre sí misma y se encontró con la figura con la que había chocado.

—¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Soy muy distraída! —habló a una velocidad que hasta a ella misma le había sorprendido. —Yo…—y de repente, calló. Dejó su palabrerío, y de pronto se dio cuenta de a quién tenía en frente. —Oh. Por. Dios. Tú eres…

—Shh—el mismo Steve Rogers la silenció poniendo dos dedos en sus labios, y Sarah no podía nada más que hacer que parpadear y quedarse plantada en su sitio en el centro de todo. —No interesa—le dijo gentilmente. — Fue un accidente, no viste por dónde ibas—y apartó su mano. Pasaron unos segundos y ella reaccionó completamente y fue devuelta a sus cinco sentidos.

—Igualmente, lo siento—se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa, y sintió que los colores se subían a su rostro. ¿Estaba haciendo calor o era ella? No sabía. Miró por un instante el suelo y luego levantó la mirada y se aclaró la garganta. —Soy Sarah—se presentó y le tendió la mano derecha, que él aceptó con gusto. —Siento mucho eso, soy muy distraída. —volvió a disculparse luego de que habían soltado sus manos y Steve asintió a la chica.

—Está bien—respondió restándole importancia. —Los accidentes pasan—dijo, y suspiró. —Supongo que no tengo que presentarme, ¿o sí? —preguntó un poco nervioso.

—Nop, creo que no—rió de nuevo. Rayos, se sentía tan tonta frente a él. De ninguna manera era como su padre solía contarle años atrás. —¿Y has venido a… verte… aquí? —preguntó, sin tener la menor idea de cómo empezar. Steve frunció el ceño al escuchar esa… extraña pregunta de parte suya.

—No lo sé—contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. —En realidad, no sé a qué vengo. —dijo, y ahora, con sinceridad, y suspiró. Sarah asintió mirándole y luego recordó otro pequeño detalle.

—Creo que deberíamos movernos del centro—sugirió viendo a su alrededor, un poco incómoda.

—Oh sí—no era la única que estaba nerviosa, pensó. —Tienes razón—y al instante empezaron a caminar.

Durante unos veinte minutos ambos pasaron hablando de algunas cosas triviales, dejando de lado el hecho de que Steve era un superhéroe. Aunque para ella había sido difícil. Miles de cosas surgieron en mente cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él. Sarah sentía mucha curiosidad en él.

En personas como Steve Rogers.

Personas que usaban sus dones y habilidades para proteger a los demás sin nada a cambio.

Si bien nada podría devolverle la paz al mundo, ella pensaba en que podrían equilibrarlo. Aunque después de la batalla en Nueva York, algunas esperanzas suyas se habían ido por el caño. Ella hubiera querido aventársele como una loca, claro, si hubiera tenido el valor. Tampoco quería que pensara que era otra de esas fans compulsivas que persiguen a sus héroes por todos lados cuando se les presta la ocasión. Sarah comprendía que Steve era un ser humano como ella y no quería invadir su burbuja de paz y tranquilidad.

Steve por otro lado, estudiaba de vez en cuando a la muchacha que tenía por nombre Sarah. Su cabello era negro y las puntas estaban teñidas de rojo, una chaqueta negra, pantalones del mismo color y botas de color café. Y tenía lentes. Unos lentes que le recordaban a los que él usaba en ese instante. Quería pasar lo más desapercibido posible, pero no contaba en que una chica distraída se topara con él por accidente, y más que al final lo reconociera. Le hacía verse _hipster_, como le había dicho Natasha dos días antes.

Hubo un momento en el que se perdió en la conversación que la chica sola protagonizaba, prácticamente, y él se embarcó en sus pensamientos de lo que había sucedido con SHIELD hacía unas semanas. Un enorme pesar le invadió el corazón, y pensó en Bucky como el Soldado de Invierno. Sus palabras en el Helicarrier fueron duras para Steve, y nunca habría imaginado a su mejor amigo siendo una arma controlada por HYDRA.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, hasta que salieron del Instituto. El sol les pegaba a ambos en el rostro, y hacía que en Washington fuera un día muy caluroso.

Ella cubrió inútilmente su rostro con su mano izquierda y vio su reloj en la muñeca. Tal vez era la hora, pensó Sarah. Seguía siendo mediodía y tenía que irse.

—Bueno, yo am… tengo que irme—habló Sarah y volteó a ver a Steve a su lado. —Fue un gusto conocerte—dijo con una sonrisa y él le dio otra de vuelta.

—También fue un gusto, Sarah—respondió. —Espero verte de nuevo—le ofreció su mano y ambos la estrecharon.

Sarah murmuró un pequeño "adiós" y comenzó a caminar, alejándose poco a poco de Steve.

La chica le había parecido divertida, y, ¿cómo era la palabra?… ¿torpe, tal vez? Sin ofender, claro. Le pareció interesante su peculiar modo de hablar y de disculparse también. Era como una de las típicas individuas que ahora llenaban el mundo, pero había algo en ella que le hizo saber que era especial.

Suspiró para sí mismo, y dejó de debatir con su mente. Ya había visto esa exposición, de nuevo, y era hora de que volviera a su apartamento. No podía dejar a Sam plantado luego de que habían hecho más planes para buscar a Bucky. Comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria que la chica había tomado, y su nombre llenó su mente una vez más, y sin saber cómo, sonrió. Y así se fue, con la misma sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, recordando a Sarah una y otra vez, hablándole sobre cosas de la vida que ella hacía sonar impresionantes.


End file.
